Love in Pieces
by Assassin Ninja Spy
Summary: A romance in bits. None of the stories are related to each other; I write as inspiration hits. SPOILERS: you must read Death Bringer ALL THE WAY THROUGH if you don't want spoilers
1. Vile

Hello my lovelies! So, I've been on fanfiction a while, but it crosses my mind that I've only written for games and I was thinking "wtf is up with that?" and then I read Death Bringer and it was AMAZING as usual (raise your glasses to the lovely Derek Landy for blessing the earth with Skulduggery and his ego - oh, and Valkaryrie) I checked out the fanfiction and flipped out that there's other Valduggery fans! so, I started writting and got this. Let me know how you think it turned out please and enjoy  
>Written to The Fray: 'She Is' and 'All At Once'<p>

PS. Val is about 23 so the events have been shuffled to fit the change  
>PPS. <em>Italics <em>means it's a memory

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>**ile**

Valkyrie Cain wakes slowly with a lingering sense of bliss. She's aware of the rise and fall of her chest, then the tingling in her leg – which had fallen asleep. She opens her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling above her. Sheets are wrapped around her naked body. She sits up with a groan, body hurting all over with the kind of pain that happens after a workout.

Memories flood her mind – Melancholia killing Skulduggery, fighting Lord Vile's armor, that terrible moment when her best friend was corrupted by his past – and tried to kill her, Darquesse taking over...That's where her mind blanks out. She's lying on the ground, exhausted and bone tired, her life slipping away and then, waking up here.

She pushes a hand to her temple, trying to quell the headache starting there. What happened last night? Was Skulduggery alright? What about Melancholia? With a quick shake of her head, she swings her legs over the edge of the matress. Her black clothes are in a trail leading towards the bed, alongside perfectly tailored men's clothes.

Shock hits her first, freezing her in place followed by heart stopping panic. A new wave of questions crashes into her head. Who is this guy? Where was he? Still here? She whips around, eyes scanning the king bed she'd woken in. Sure enough, he's lying on his back, looking up.

There's no steady rise and fall of his breathing, he doesn't blink and is looking for all the world to be very dead. Curiosity getting the better of her, she creeps over and pokes him once. His head turns to her, eyes glancing down then back up quickly, locking his gaze with hers. She gives a small wave,

"Morning, who the _hell _are you?" Valkyrie's snatched up a pillow and is holding it close to her. The man in the bed gives an all too familiar laugh.

"Want a guess?" goose bumps crawl up her spine as shreds of Darquesse's memories slide into her head.

_Careening through the air at break neck speeds, fighting but then there's a change. Hands roam her body, wisps of shadow following and dancing along her skin._

The man in the bed stands slowly, hands in front of him like he's prepared for her to attack. He takes a step forward, she takes one back.

_Her hands are over his body now, trying to pry off his stupid armor, to get to the man underneath. They crash into a building and keep going, through another wall._

He's still approaching but making no progress.

_They smash down a door, not waiting any longer. Tumbling towards the bed, he rips off his armor but still manages to have his hands all over her._

Her back presses against a wall, the cold seeping through into her skin. He slows his approach but doesn't stop.

_They're tearing off their own clothes, each other's clothes; hands roam everywhere, lips smash together._

He stands in front of her now and she reaches out tentatively towards his collar bone. Her fingers brush the two intricate symbols she knows are there.

_Free of restricting clothes at last, they fall into bed. Neither knows when his facade went up, but both are beyond caring._

Skulduggery angles his exposed skull at the woman standing before him. She's dropped the pillow exposing her glorious body; the body he'd explored last night. They don't say anything for a beat.

"Skul..." the lingering feelings of last night hint at his name. "What did Darquesse do last night? What did _I _do?" he can't meet her steady gaze. "Oh." He backs away from her, waiting for her anger. He deserves it doesn't he? At some point last night he stopped being Vile and became himself, but that didn't stop him. How long had he waited? Through Fletcher and Calean, when Grouse died and when she found out she was Darquesse, her sister's birth and China's betrayal revealed; they'd been through everything together and all the while he'd waited. Finally his chance had presented itself and he'd taken it; the thought make him sick. He'd taken advantage of her.

The Detective's shoulders are rigid, waiting for the anger he deserves, wants it if only to stop this mind numbing guilt. Val takes a step forward so there's just a hair's breath between them,

"I don't regret it," Skulduggery looks down at her.

"You don't remember it," his rich voice is hollow. The fire in her eyes lights up, smoldering fiercely,

"Darquesse is me and I'm Darquesse, we have the same memories; and I don't regret it," she kisses him on his bony cheek. He gravitates towards her against his better judgment. Placing a skeletal hand on her beautiful face an arm wraps around her waist to pull her close. She smiles at him,

"You know that I don't mind you being a skeleton – it's how I met you and how I love you, but there is one drawback," her fingers, which had been dancing lightly on his collar bone, now touch the symbols engraved there. His new face grows upwards, the lips smile at her.

"Well, what's the drawback?" she raises a dark eyebrow.

"No lips," and she pushes her to his.

* * *

><p>DON'T SHOOT ME! *gets shot* okay, sorry sorry sorry times a million; usually I hate it when people rewrite fight scenes to sex scenes but I couldn't resist! I don't know how you guys like this one, but reviews are welcome! And keep your eyes peeled, I'm just getting started on the Valduggery oneshots<p> 


	2. Death of a Friend

So this is a little lighter, much more Val and Skul then the last short I did. I couldn't resist using Scapegrace (who, btw, is human in this) and making him do something brilliant, only to be brought down again. Written to "Right Back Where We Started From" by Army Navy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Death of a Friend<strong>

Skulduggery jams the car into a higher gear and pushes the Bentley faster. Valkyrie smiles wickedly.

"I _love_ it when there's a good chase," the Detective taps the gas pedal and the car spurs forward. The silver car in front of them disappears into the growing fog of the oncoming storm. Skulduggery pushes the pedal flat to the ground, gripping the steering wheel tightly between his gloved hands. Once more, Scapegrace's car flits into view before pushing forward and vanishing.

"Do you mind, Val?" she nods and rolls down the window. Feeling the fault lines in the air shift from the car in front and their own tremendous speed, she gives a push and creates a clear tunnel of view to their target. From where she sits, Valkyrie can see the terrified glint in his eyes as he watches them gain in the rearview mirror shift to cold triumph; Skulduggery sees the trap a second too late.

He swerves left, cursing, trying to avoid the spikes laid out on the road. A front tire catches the spikes and their turn becomes a spin out. The impact is abrupt and devastating. Teacher and student scramble out of the car to a safe distance. The Bentley explodes in a fireball of heat and sound; above it all is Skulduggery's wail. He falls to his knees, skull in his hands.

The scrap of warped metal and flames is jammed into a tree, hardly recognizable as a car. Everyone present knows they'd been warned about the Bentley's inevitable death. 'Not one scratch,' were their exact words; a whole collision? The result was undeniably horrific. Dark laughter comes from the road ahead of them. Scapegrace walks towards them slowly, Skulduggery doesn't stand. He stops and pulls out a switchblade, flipping it back and forth as he talks.

"It's no secret that you loved your car, Detective. Everyone knows, but who thought of destroying it?" he spread his hand in an over exaggerated flourish "Only the Killer Supreme!" he forces a laugh that he probably thought was quite evil. "And now that you're wallowing in despair and grief, I'll make you my first kill and after? I'm going to kill your pet," he waves at Valkyrie who'd been trying to comfort the skeleton. She heaves a sigh as she's mentioned.

"Give us a sec, kay? We'll be over in a minute," and then she's murmuring to her partner again. Scapegrace splutters, looking for words.

"You _dare_ tell me to wait? I'm the Killer Supreme! Someday, my name will be known by everyone as the best killer ever to live; I turn murd-"

"Murder into an art, we _know_, just be quiet and sit down for a moment," Valkyrie is using the tone of a parent to an intrusive child. Scapegrace grinds his teeth.

"Fine! You'll be my first kill, and then I'll finish off the Detective!" he's stalking towards her; she doesn't even flinch. As soon as he's in range, Skulduggery's fist shoots out and smashes into Scapegrace's chin. He staggers back but Skulduggery follows, not letting up. An elbow crunches into his nose, a knee in the gut; he charges blindly and gets flipped onto his back.

"May I?" Skulduggery pauses for a moment.

"I think so," and then Valkyrie's boot smashes into Scapegrace's teeth, breaking two and causing him to pass out. Skulduggery and Valkyrie stay where they are a moment longer.

"I'm really sorry about your car, I know how much it meant to you," her voice is sincere. Her partner nods sadly while he shuffles towards the resting place of the Bentley.

"Good-bye, old friend," if he could cry, he would've. Val's hand rests comfortingly on his shoulder.

"It was a good car," he nods again. She turns him to face her and pulls him into a hug. Despite his being a foot taller then her, he curls into it, holding her close. "You know, there is something that might cheer you up..." her voice has taken on a more playful tone. Her fingers dance lightly over the bones of his collar bone, waiting. After a few more heartbeats, he caves.

"So what is it?" she taps the symbols and pushes her lips to his still forming facade.

* * *

><p>I can't help but end everything with them with sex (damn it!) but it just happens... I couldn't help the death of the Bentley; we know it's coming, and it's going to be a dark day... if you see a mistake, let me know ASAP and I'll fix it as soon as possible! Reviews welcome!<p> 


	3. Anticlimacitc

**Anticlimactic**

"I could destroy you and no one would be able to do anything about it. I would tear you from you family. Your friends would be powerless to stop me. The Skeleton Detective? I'd make him watch," Valkyrie licks her suddenly dry lips. She'd seen a flash of colour behind Melancholia as she'd been speaking.

"What's this? No comeback at _all_? Silence? I'm starting to think that you _are_ scared of me. I bet your heart is beating much, much faster, isn't it? I bet your mouth is dry," the Death Bringer isn't paying attention. All Valkyrie has to do is keep her busy for a few moments more.

"What do you want?" her voice shakes. She hates it.

"I want you to admit you're scared of me," Melancholia's eyes narrow as she speaks.

"And then you'll leave? Fine, I admit it. I'm scared of you. I'm terrified of you. Now leave," she's talking much too fast, the words running into each other. Melancholia smiles with her pale lips.

"I don't think you're being genuine-" she's about to continue, but Valkyrie cuts her off.

"You know, you're right Mel. I'm not being genuine," Val is wearing smirk that the Death Bringer hates so much on her lips. "I'm not afraid of you. To be quite frank, you annoy me. I'd even go so far as to say you _bore_ me. It's always the same," Val starts using a high-pitched voice, "_Oh! __I__'__m __so __great, __Valkyrie. __You __should __really __know __that __and _I _have __been __a __Necromancer __for _so _much __longer __then __you __and __I __know _so _much __more __then __you_!" The Death Bringer snarls, but Valkyrie continues, smiling the whole time. "The truth is Mel, you're not so great. I'm great, I know what great is, but you don't fit the bill. I mean, you used to be pretty at least, but now," she waves vaguely at her scars.

"_Enough!_ You insolent little girl, I'll show you what _true_ power is," the shadows writhe with her growing anger. Val holds up her hands,

"Woah! We got a badass here," Melancholia hisses.

"I _was_ going to let you live, but now?" the shadows turn sharp.

"Perhaps everyone should cool down?" the smooth voice comes from behind the quaking mass of shadows that has grown around Melancholia. Skulduggery squeezes past the Death Bringer to stand at Valkyrie's elbow.

"Melancholia, it's so good to see you outside the Temple. Might I say you're looking quite stunning today?" the Death Bringer's fury is nearly palpable in the tight space of the hallway.

"I'll kill _both_ of you! I swear! It'll be easy; you don't know what kind of power I have now!" Skulduggery tilts his head.

"See, this is what I was talking about. You're a bit tense, Mel," a wall of shadows slams into Skulduggery, sending him flying back. Sharpened shadows fly at Valkyrie but she ducks out of the way. Skulduggery is back up and snaps his hand. The air ripples but Melancholia brings up a wall of shadows. It blocks most of it, but a jet of air catches her shoulder and sends her stumbling. Valkyrie leaps towards the Death Bringer and slams an elbow into her nose. Melancholia tries to back up but Val follows. An elbow to the face, a punch to the throat, the hits keep coming. Finally she fires a palm shot to Melancholia's chin, knocking her down on her stomach.

Valkyrie straddles her and cuffs her hands behind her back. Moving off, the Death Bringer begins thrashing; without her powers, she's no harm. Her wriggling becomes more desperate and her heel connects with Valkyrie's shin.

"Ow," she backs off, leaving Melancholia to thrash uselessly.

"Well, that wasn't very exciting," Skulduggery walks up beside his partner, brushing imaginary lint from his hat. "Really quite anticlimactic if you ask me," Valkyrie smiles before her brow crinkles in confusion.

"Why were you here? I mean, I appreciate it but...?" Skulduggery gives a nonchalant shrug.

"Just in the neighbourhood," Alice starts crying from her crib.

"I'll get her," the Skeleton Detective steps over the now sobbing Melancholia into the next room. Valkyrie follows, an idea piecing itself together in her head. When she catches up with him, Skulduggery is holding Alice and talking to her.

"Well, aren't you a big one, eh? Pretty too, well, I mean, not _gorgeous_, but I'm sure the years will be kind to you," she giggles, "and happy too! It's always nice to see a happy baby," his head tilts. "You're not going to throw up on me are you? If you are, just tell me and I'll turn you to your sister and _she_ can deal with the baby vomit. No offense, it's just that this is a very nice suite, one of my favourites," Valkyrie cocks an eyebrow.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely. She doesn't cut in like some people," he stares pointedly at Valkyrie before looking back to Alice. He bounces a little bit, rocking her back to sleep. Valkyrie's eyes widen.

"You wanted to come meet her, didn't you?" she let's out an _awwww!_ "That's so cute, the Skeleton Detective has a soft spot for my little sister?" Skulduggery shakes his head,

"Of course not, I just assumed it would be polite to say hello to her, since she's all you talk about now," he tries to maintain an air of dignity, but Alice spits up. "Oh, for- what did I tell you about that?" his voice isn't gruff in the slightest. Valkyrie laughs.

"This is an impossibly great moment," she slips her phone from her pocket and snaps a shot. Setting it as her background, she keeps talking.

"There's a cloth in the kitchen, to the left of the sulky Death Bringer," taking her sister from bony hands, she gives Skulduggery a one armed hug.

"You're not going to get sick on me too, are you?" he voice is laced with suspicion.

"What? No, I just want to thank you for thinking of us," she smiles sheepishly.

"Yes, well, no problem," Skulduggery walks out with his partner grinning at his back.

* * *

><p>Because really, Melancholia really should have been smacked up more. And Skulduggery secretly has a soft spot for babies (the whole sad story of his dead family can create definite <em>awww <em>moments). Anywho, review and such!

wtyl  
>ANS<p> 


End file.
